Big Time Lunch
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Logan tries to fix lunch for the group, but James has other plans... SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you enjoy this! I wanna dedicate this fic to **Stallion8426**, who requested that I do a Jagan fic! I really hope you like it! Also, this is my **70th** BTR fic! YAY! *does little victory dance* XD **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Big Time Lunch**

It was a pretty typical day at the Palmwoods. The sun was shining, the sky was dotted with puffy clouds; and the pool, lobby, and park were abuzz with their usual activity. All of the sun loungers by the pool were taken by people looking to 'destroy skin cells', as Katie put it. Mr. Bitters could be seen occasionally stalking through the lobby, just looking for something to yell at someone about.

Kendall and Carlos decided to take advantage of the weather by slipping into their swim trunks, grabbing their surf boards, and heading to the beach. James, however, was sitting in the living room in apartment 2J with his face glued to the latest issue of Man Fashion (his favorite magazine). When a new issue came out, very few things could distract him until he read it cover-to-cover. Logan decided to take advantage of the nice weather as well, but he wasn't in the mood to shake sand out of the most inconvenient of places, so he put on his own swim trunks, and headed to the pool. He tried to convince James (his boyfriend) to go with him, but there was no tearing the pretty boy away from his magazine.

About an hour after he left the apartment, Logan was enjoying a refreshing swim in the Palmwoods pool when Mrs. Knight appeared through the lobby door, and called him over to the edge. She informed him that she had to take Katie to a couple of commercial auditions and wouldn't be back for a while, and asked him to do her the favor of fixing lunch for everyone when Kendall and Carlos returned from the beach. He accepted, and with that, Mrs. Knight scurried back into the lobby to take Katie to her auditions.

The smart boy swam a couple more laps around the pool before getting out, and drying off a bit. After slipping on his burgundy tank top, and wrapping the light blue towel around his waist, he made his way to the elevator, which he rode up to the second floor. Upon entering the apartment, he found James in the exact same position as when he left: sitting on the couch with his nose stuck in the Man Fashion magazine. He didn't even look up when Logan shut the door behind him. Rolling his eyes, Logan turned to walk down the hall to the room he and James shared. Closing the door behind him, he quickly disrobed from his wet clothes, and piled them in a corner in the bathroom. He then took a quick shower to wash the pool water and chlorine smell out of his hair. The warm water cascading down his cool skin felt rather refreshing, and he stood under the shower a few minutes after he finished washing his hair just to enjoy it.

After finishing up his shower, he stepped out onto the bath mat, bending over at a ridiculously odd angle to reach a towel from the cabinet below the sink. He thoroughly dried himself off before stepping out into the bedroom in all his naked glory. He knew he and James were the only ones in the apartment, so he just threw on a pair of black sweatpants (and nothing else) before exiting the bedroom, and making his way to the main part of the apartment. As he entered the room, he glanced over to his boyfriend on the couch. Nose still stuck in his magazine.

Deciding to leave James alone in his own little world for the time being, Logan stepped over into the kitchen, and selected an extra-large cookie sheet from the lower cabinet next to the oven. After setting it down on the counter, he turned to raid the freezer of all their favorite frozen fried snacks: dinosaur-shaped chicken, fries, fish sticks, tater tots, and of course a corndog or two for Carlos. He took a moment to turn on the oven to pre-heat before laying out his armload of plastic bags containing the frozen snacks. However, unbeknownst to him, the oven wasn't the only thing he was turning on….

Ever since he entered the room, James had been stealing glances at him over the top of his magazine. It was true that very few things could distract him from a new issue of Man Fashion, and seeing Logan do anything even remotely sexy was one of those things. The brunette boy's hair was still slightly damp from his shower, and he hadn't taken the time to re-gel it, so it didn't stand up as straight as it usually did. James always thought this was an absolutely adorable look, and even suggested to Logan a few times that he leave his hair like that, but the smart boy insisted that he liked his hair just the way he fixed it.

However, besides his hair, the first thing that caught James' attention when Logan entered the room was the fact that he was shirtless. Lately, Logan had been accompanying James on his trips to the gym, and the pretty boy could really tell a difference in Logan's muscle-tone. James didn't think it was possible, but Logan looked even sexier than he did before he started going to the gym. He looked so sexy, in fact, that James could feel his jeans tighten slightly just by staring at him from over the top of his magazine. Setting the magazine aside, James got up off the couch, and strode over into the kitchen where Logan was arranging the various frozen snacks on the cookie sheet in front of him.

"Finally decide to unglue your face from that magazine?" Logan joked as the pretty boy entered the kitchen.

"It's not hard to do when I've got such a perfect distraction." James answered, stepping in close behind the slightly shorter boy.

Logan froze for a second, and raised an eyebrow when he felt James' hips press against his backside. The next thing he felt was James' muscled arms wrapping themselves securely but gently around his waist. James stepped in closer so he could place a series of light kisses along his boyfriend's bare shoulder.

"You smell really nice." he whispered, inhaling the subtle aroma of Logan's ocean-breeze-scented shampoo.

Logan tried to thank James for his compliment, but his voice immediately died in his throat when the pretty boy began to lightly nibble on the sensitive spot of skin right behind his ear.

_Damn it, he knows that's one my weak spots!_

A pleasant, warm tingling sensation extended through Logan's entire body right down to his toes, just as it always did whenever James tried (and usually succeeded) to seduce him. He let his eyes flutter shut when James playfully flicked his tongue against the skin behind his ear, and lightly traced his fingertips in random circles across his stomach. He was almost completely caught up in the sensations when he suddenly remembered the task Mrs. Knight had instructed him to do.

"J-James….not now. I've gotta get lunch ready." Logan breathed, quickly stepping out of the pretty boy's gentle hold so he could return the half-empty bags of snacks to the freezer.

When he turned back around, James was facing him, leaning against the counter with his hands braced on either side of his body in a seductive pose.

"Come on, Logie….it's not everyday we get the whole apartment to ourselves." he practically moaned.

The smoldering look in James' gorgeous brown eyes seemed to beckon Logan forward, and all he wanted to do was drag the pretty boy over to the couch, and do all sorts of dirty things to him. Quickly diverting his eyes away from James', Logan reached around him to pick up the cookie sheet, then turned to carefully place it in the oven. James could tell by the smart boy's movements that he was obviously getting flustered and was close to giving in to his advances….all he needed was a proper nudge.

As Logan shut the oven, James stepped up close behind him just like before, pressing the growing bulge in his jeans against the shorter boy's backside. He less than gently pulled Logan against him, knowing how he liked it a bit rough at times.

"Mmm, you feel how hard you've made me already?" he moaned gruffly into Logan's ear, "You're just so damn hot…."

Instead of finishing his sentence, James let his voice trail off as he slipped his fingers past the waistband of Logan's sweatpants, just far enough to cause the smaller boy to squirm a little in his grasp.

"You want it so bad, don't you, baby?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling Logan's neck.

That was it. Logan couldn't resist his boyfriend's seduction any longer. Letting out an erotic curse under his breath, the brunette boy turned around to face James, and pulled him into a bruising kiss. James was half-expecting this, so he was quick to respond. Both of them let out a series of sensual moans as their tongues clashed and their bodies pressed together. The pretty boy ran his hands all along Logan's bare back as he pressed him against the counter, and explored the warm depths of his mouth with his tongue. With each passing moment, Logan could feel himself getting increasingly harder as his heart raced and every nerve in his body came to life. After a little while, James moved over to kiss and nibble along his boyfriend's neck. His cock twitched in his jeans when Logan gasped and squirmed between him and the counter. With one hand, he teased his fingertips along Logan's side (which he read in one of Mrs. Knight's Cosmo magazines was a secret sensitive spot for guys), and with the other, he repeatedly palmed the increasing bulge in the front of Logan's sweatpants.

"Ngh, James, s-stop teasing!" the brunette boy gasped as he arched against the counter, and clawed at the fabric covering James' shoulders and biceps.

"Aw, but I thought you liked for me to tease you." James argued playfully.

Logan was about to argue back, but his voice turned into a broken moan when the pretty boy bit down gently on his neck.

"James….take me over to the couch." Logan moaned.

"Mmm, then what?" the pretty boy breathed as he continued his teasing ministrations.

Logan knew that James was trying to draw out the teasing and foreplay for as long as possible just like he usually did, but the brunette boy wasn't in the mood for all that right now. It felt amazing, he would admit that, but he needed James _now_.

Reaching down between them, Logan grabbed James' crotch, giving a gentle but demanding squeeze. This succeeded in getting the pretty boy's attention; all his motions froze, and a choked gasp escaped his lips.

"James….take me over to the couch." Logan said, or rather ordered, in a forceful voice that turned James on to no end.

The taller boy gave a quick nod before reaching down to hoist Logan up by the backs of his thighs. Logan instinctively wrapped his legs around him, and crushed their lips together. He gladly drank in the sexy moan that James emitted as he carried him over to the couch, and laid him down on the soft, orange surface. Logan let out a slightly louder moan of his own when James settled between his legs, their hard cocks pressing together through the fabric confines covering their lower halves.

When the two of them parted the kiss, Logan quickly yanked James' graphic t-shirt off over his head, and tossed it carelessly to the floor. In the process, the pretty boy's hair got slightly disheveled from its usually perfect state, which Logan found to be exceedingly attractive.

"I need you so bad." the brunette boy breathed as he shifted his hips wantonly against James'.

James smirked at this, and he had a pretty good idea of _how _Logan wanted to do it.

"Get on your knees." he ordered, "Get on the floor, and lean against the couch."

The brunette boy was all too eager to do as he was told, his cock beginning to strain uncomfortably against his sweatpants. Once on his knees, James joined him on the floor, and situated himself behind him. He wasted no time in removing the only article of clothing Logan was wearing: his black sweatpants. James could feel his cock throbbing in his jeans when his boyfriend's perfect ass was displayed in front of him. Propping his elbows on the soft surface of the couch, Logan eagerly spread his legs apart, and shivered slightly when the cooler air surrounding them ghosted across his overheated skin. He was caught somewhat off-guard when he felt a pair of wet fingers teasing at his hole. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw James smiling sexily at him while he began the pleasurable process of getting him ready for what was to come.

James usually took his time when he prepared Logan; he just loved to watch the brunette boy moan and squirm with each tiny movement of his fingers. However, both of them were so turned on and in need of each other, he wasn't sure either of them would last long in the face of such delicious torture. He deftly prepared the smaller boy, his jeans feeling impossibly tighter when Logan pushed back against his invading fingers.

"James, please…." Logan whined as he clenched his muscles around the three fingers inside him.

Deeming the brunette boy relaxed enough, James carefully pulled his fingers out before quickly undoing and pulling off his jeans with slightly-shaking hands. He couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief when his aching cock was released from its confines. He was so glad he'd opted not to wear underwear today. Kicking the discarded jeans to the side, he wasted no time in spitting in his hand, and using the moisture to slick his throbbing cock. A soft hiss escaped his lips at the friction this caused. He then scooted closer in between his boyfriend's spread legs, reaching down to guide his cock into position. Logan gasped softly as he was slowly invaded by James' six-and-a-half-inch length, the thickness stretching him out further than the pretty boy's fingers had.

"Just relax. I got you, baby." James whispered soothingly when he heard Logan hiss in pain.

He could tell that the smaller boy was having a difficult time adjusting, so he paused until he did. While James was very thankful to have been blessed with such a large cock, he hated that it hurt Logan so much to start with whenever they had sex. It took a couple minutes, but Logan was finally able to relax, allowing James to ease the rest of the way in. He gasped softly, and dug his nails into the couch cushion as a perfect mixture of pleasure and pain surged through him.

"James, m-move….and don't hold back." the brunette boy said, looking over his shoulder to make brief but intense eye-contact with his boyfriend.

With eye-contact like that, James didn't need to be told twice. Placing his hands on either side of Logan's hips, he tantalizingly-slowly pulled back until only the head of his cock remained inside the smaller boy. He didn't pause to build up the anticipation like he usually did, but instead he immediately plunged back in, causing a choked cry to escape his boyfriend's lips. James groaned, and let his head loll back briefly at the feeling of Logan's insides hugging his cock so tight and perfectly. The way Logan moaned loudly and arched his back spurred him to thrust harder. It just turned him on to no end when the smaller boy displayed such raw need and desire for him. He was taken by pleasant surprise when Logan leaned up, and pulled him in by the back of his neck for a sultry kiss over his shoulder.

"Ngh, baby, your dick feels so good!" Logan groaned in between their sloppy kisses.

"Mm, you know you love it!" the pretty boy responded, roughly shoving Logan back down against the couch.

The brunette boy really seemed to enjoy this because he moaned loudly, and tightened his muscles considerably around the pulsing length inside him. He instinctively reached down to stroke his own length, matching the pace of his hand with that of James' rapid thrusts. He couldn't help but dig the nails of his free hand into the couch cushion as the intense pleasure coursed through his lithe body.

"L-Logan! I'm already c-close!" James gasped, gripping his boyfriend's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"M-Me, too!" Logan moaned, his voice slightly muffled by having half his face pressed into the couch, "We've gotta h-hurry….Kendall and Carlos will probably be back s-soon."

As much as James would have liked to make this last as long as possible, he knew Logan was right; he would rather have an amazing quickie than to have Kendall and Carlos walk in and ruin the mood. He quickly changed the angle of his thrusting, searching for that one special spot that was sure to drive Logan up the wall. A satisfied smirk tugged at his lips when the smaller boy let out a sensual cry, and his body lurched forward.

"Mm, come for me, Logie! Lemme hear you!" James moaned in a shaky voice.

Just a couple minutes later, both of them found themselves tumbling over the edge into sheer ecstasy. James tightened his grip on Logan's hips noticeably, causing tiny pricks of pain to mix perfectly with the pleasure. Their combined cries echoed throughout the apartment as they came at almost the same time, Logan all over the floor on which he knelt, and James deep inside his boyfriend's quivering body.

When it was all over, which seemed like much too soon, they were both left breathless and feeling as if they'd just run a marathon. Logan let his body go slack against the couch, and James swayed a little on his knees while trying not to topple over.

"James….that was so…." Logan started, but never finished; his sentence was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

Both of them looked up just as the door opened, and Kendall and Carlos entered the room. Naturally, their chit-chat ceased and they froze at the sight of their two naked friends in the middle of the room. Their four sets of eyes met for an awkward, silent moment before Carlos spoke up.

"Uhhh….what are you guys doing?" he asked, feeling instantly stupid for asking such an obvious question.

"Ummm….making lunch." came Logan's reply.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! *super duper snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
